Cybercrime is criminal activity involving computer systems. For example, a computer system may be used to perpetrate a crime or may be a target of criminal activity. Such criminal activity may include unauthorized access to personal information, credit card accounts, bank accounts, and other secure data. In addition, cybercrime also may include the propagation of computer viruses and fraud using computer systems.
A “script” generally refers to a collection of executable computer language instructions stored in a file. Scripts usually are created to automate execution of the instructions by a computer system. Automated scripts are executed much faster and in greater number than what can be accomplished using human effort. As a result, criminals routinely use automated scripts in cybercrime to minimize effort, to increase overall numbers of targets and victims, and to carry out sophisticated attacks through bypassing known security measures.
Accordingly, improved methods of detecting and classifying automated scripts can aid in the identification, prevention and mitigation of cyberattacks.